venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Jonas Venture Sr.
Jonas Venture Sr. is the son of Colonel Lloyd Venture and the father of Dr. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture, The Monarch, and the late Jonas Venture Jr(JJ) , as well as the paternal grandfather of Hank Venture, Dean Venture and Rusty's illegitimate son Dermott Fictel. He was a great Super Scientist and was the leader of the original Team Venture. Personality Though known by the public for his status as a brilliant scientist, great adventurer and wonderful man: Jonas' real personality was that of an intelligent, fun-loving, irresponsible man-child. Jonas was a careless parent; hardly ever taking care or worrying about the well-being of his son just as Rusty would do with his own children. Indeed, his neglectful attitude and his reckless stunts as an adventurer or scientist were the overall cause of the trauma instilled in his son. He showed no restrictions when he held a "swinger party" in the same building where young Rusty and Tara Quymn were playing. Though he might have loved his son, he clearly was still a terrible parent and would refuse to take responsibility for the troubles. Even going so far as the appoint himself Rusty's "psychologist" and when he heard Rusty's feelings, he called his child "ungrateful". Another habit was his lack of conscience or guilt. When it comes to affairs, he had no loyalties to his friends' wives, as he had an affair with Mz. Quymn, most likely without Colonel Gentleman's knowledge. The biggest example was with Blue Morpho, himself. When he got The Blue Morpho to participate in an extra-marital affair with two women(Jill St. John and Stella Stevens), B. M. is beside himself with guilt for cheating on his wife. He showed no remorse for this act, simply shrugging off his friend's feelings. More over, he took advantage of Morpho's moment of guilt, when its revealed B.M. and his wife were trying to have a kid and the latter worrying that he may be sterile. He takes this to his advantage and says "science can help". He even manipulates the desperate friend's hopes of having a child, bragging "my science is quite potent". He either inseminated his wife with his sperm; or most likely seduced her. Either way he showed no shame if it hurt his friend, as he used him to obtain Kano for his team and probably even used Morpho's wife as his own masochistic way to boost his ego.This also shows as Colonel Gentlemen stated Jonas "collected" friends, meaning people are just no more than things to him to flaunt around until he gets bored. Once again Jonas saw his needs only and saw it as "helping", wanting to make it look everyone else was ungrateful. He would then use his friend's guilt with the incident to blackmail, B.M. into doing his dirty work many times. Even when the events of "Movie Night", occurred, Jonas still did not take the anything seriously. Instead of even attempting to warn security, he shrugged it all off as a bluff. His arrogance, and idea he could control things, might have triggered Vendata to open the door. He never even attempted to warn security of Vendata's breach on the space ship. In "Arrears in Science", once again also shows Jonas doesn't care about his friends' feelings and was just using Vendata's moment to regain his memories to save his own life. He was more than willing to kill his own friend to save his life. Unlike Jonas, who wasn't even concerned about his son, he didn't count that Morpho would want to see his son. When Rusty became a teenager, Jonas went from somewhat caring father to what could only be described as a "gigantic, gaping asshole bully." Jonas tortured his son relentlessly with endless and humiliating pranks. Nor did he halt his own team mates when they would play harmful pranks on Rusty or violent threats; (i.e. The Action Man often threatening to shoot the boy or made the boy think a grenade go off and the flag impaled the child). It is also heavily hinted that a handful of Jonas's projects and inventions were a means for himself to cheat death. Such as he converted the dead Blue Morpho into a cyborg known as Venturion, starting the Cloning project, and creating PRO-BLEM that was made to house/maintain/restore his body in case of death. In Arrears in Science, Jonas planned all 3 of these things to help restore himself in the end. Relationships With Other Characters Family Colonel Lloyd Venture Lloyd Venture is Jonas' father and one of the founders of the original Guild of Calamitous Intent. Not much is known about their relationship as the two were never seen interacting. Their father and son relationship may be explained in future episodes. Thaddeus "Rusty" Venture Jonas' oldest son, who for many years was brought along on adventures and sometimes had experiments tested on him. Flashbacks depict Jonas attempting to be a loving parent. However, he was shown to be very neglectful and showed no care to how much danger his son was in. In Spanakopita!, while he does beat up the men who kidnapped his son for a ransom, Jonas was at fault for leaving his child unattended for days while he went to a wedding. Intentional or not, Jonas was known to be very narcissistic and egotistical, something that was reflected in how he raised Rusty. Jonas was mainly responsible for instilling trauma within Rusty which corresponds with how Rusty raised his own boys. One example was when Jonas attempted to perform therapy on Rusty. However, instead of listening to his son or caring how he felt, he snuck out of the room and appeared at the end of the session just in time to rebuke his son's problems and just mainly called him ungrateful for the opportunities given to him. Another example was when Jonas threw a "swingers" party at his home, where instead of having Rusty at another place, he held the party only rooms away from Rusty and Tara Quymm. The last time the two spoke was during Rusty's first days in college. Rusty was complaining about his time there so far and Jonas can be seen on the watch communicator having a party while talking to his son. Later, Rusty is told by Brock that while he was in the nurse's office his dad died, leaving Rusty quite shocked at the news. Despite hostile feelings he had for his father, Rusty still had some form of respect for him. He admitted aloud to Billy that while his father was a terrible parent, he was a great scientist. It appears that he still loved his father as in Self-Medication, Thaddeus stated while he may have resented his father he never wanted to hurt him (in contrast to Lance Hale and Dale Hale). In The Venture Bros. & The Curse of the Haunted Problem, Thaddeus was shocked to find his father's disembodied but still living head connected to a machine. Jonas regained consciousness and called out to his son who spoke to him before he was forced to run away. During Arrears in Science, he spoke to his son for the first time in twenty years through his communicator watch. He seemed happy to speak with him and wanted him to clone a new body for him after he takes Morpho's body as a temporary substitute, showing he had confidence in his son's ability. Thaddeus was unsure and was launched with the two through the streets. Thaddeus kept his father's head, while wishing he could see the parade though stated he was dead but begrudgingly gave the head to OSI. Jonas "JJ" Venture Jr. Jonas Venture's youngest son, whose existence was not known of for over forty years due to JJ being eaten by Rusty while in the womb. JJ, however, through unknown means, managed to survive those painful decades inside his brother. Eventually he emerged in the episode Return to Spider-Skull Island, where he states that he was destined to be the son Jonas Sr. should have had. Though the two had never met, JJ is shown to deeply respect and idolize his father for all his achievements, even making a museum for him. Unknowingly, JJ was responsible for finding and bringing his father's head (which was in a machine) back to VenTech Tower. Jonas, himself, is not entirely aware of his connection to JJ. He mostly referred to him as a "savior". In Arrears in Science, Jonas mentions him to Blue Morpho and calls him his savior, unaware that this was his second son. Hank Venture and Dean Venture Jonas saw them through the PROBLEM and tried to communicate with them. It is unknown if he is aware they were his grandchildren but its likely he didn't know. During The Curse of the Haunted Problem, Jonas taking control of the tower led to Dean contacting Dr. Orpheus who discovered the still living head of Jonas. Dean was shocked to see his grandfather though ran out the building when Jonas took control of it. In Arrears in Science, Dean informs Hank of what occurred in their home and told him that their grandfather was still alive, to Hank's excitement. Hank initially wanted to see his grandfather's disembodied head but Dean talked him out of it. The Monarch In Arrears in Science, its heavily hinted that he is the father of Malcom aka The Monarch through Blue Morpho's wife. Possibly through artificial insemination or he most likely seduced his mother, taking advantage of the couple's desperateness to have a baby. Blue Morpho, clearly knew the boy wasn't his, but loved Malcom without hesitation. Jonas, on the other hand, its never explored or seen. He possibly either felt Rusty was enough for him as a parent. He perhaps simply just saw the boy as both something to boost his ego or hold over Morpho as a way to make him "grateful" to Jonas. However, Jonas along with Morpho and his wife were seen in a picture with Thaddeus and Rusty as children, meaning he knew of the boy. Though this is no indication so far that he's interacted with him. Neither boys (and it appears the original Team Venture as well) know this revelation. Also in addition, when the plane crash happened, it appears Team Venture nor Jonas, attempted to locate or make sure Malcom had survived. As far as it can be told, he never has identified or associated Malcom as his child. Though he did somewhat acknowledge him when he interrupted his talk with B.M. But he did not seem to recognize him as young "Malcom". He smirked hoping that the Monarch would help set his plans in motions to get rid of Blue Morpho. But he did not count on Blue Morpho wanting to see his stepson Alliances Team Venture Jonas was the leader of the original Team Venture and the group went on multiple adventures all around the world. It was shown that Jonas possessed a degree of care and trust in his team, turning to them to watch his son whenever they went on a trip. All of them were aware of the circumstances surrounding Jonas' death and placed his head in PROBLEM to keep him alive and didn't tell Thaddeus until The Curse of the Haunted Problem. In Arrears in Science, Jonas showed he still cared for his friends in spite of his conditions and called them a great team. The Blue Morpho Many years ago, Jonas and his team were held hostage on Spider Skull Island by the villain Scaramantula but were saved by the Blue Morpho. At first, Jonas was hostile toward the vigilante due to having heard bad rumors of the latter and wasted no time twisting his arm when meeting him. Nonetheless, the two became great friends as shown in Rapacity in Blue where they are seen conversing with one another about Morpho's latest invention before sleeping with two women. In A Party for Tarzan, Dr. Z stated Blue Morpho was a great friend of Jonas and would do anything for the latter which was shown when he disguised himself as a woman and slept with the villain. In Red Means Stop, Colonel Gentleman stated that Jonas was filled with grief when the Blue Morpho died. This would lead him to resurrect him as the cyborg Venturion, he was very excited to bring a man back to life, despite the protests he received from his friends. However, when he lost interest in his "toy", he was quick to discard him as a simple nanny to his son. In Arrears in Science, it is revealed Jonas used the sex tape of him and Blue Morpho with the women to blackmail the later to do what he wanted. He also had taken Kano and had either inseminated Morpho's wife(though most likely slept with her) which conceived The Monarch. While Morpho was regaining his memories, a little of his old self returned and condemned Jonas for making him do his dirty work. Jonas was amused to see him regain some pieces of his true being. Though he showed no shame in condemning Morpho for leading to his current condition as a head. More importantly, he felt no remorse for blackmailing him, or using his wife, simply called it "helping". Jonas once again would only think of himself, even more so while Vendata's "distracted". He was quick to try and ask Billy to have help him take control of his body until he could get a cloned body. Billy objected stating the process would kill Vendata, which he wouldn't condone. Jonas, once again saw no problem, so long as it benefited him. In the end, this plan failed as Morpho and Jonas were rendered out of commission with any hope of saving them being slim. Romantic Mz. Quymn For some time, Jonas was involved in an affair with Mz. Quymn who was married to Colonel Horace Gentleman (a closeted bisexual at the time). It is unknown how long Venture and Quymn were together, but during one of their encounters the two accidentally and drunkenly stumbled upon their children who were playing explorers. This is also during which hosting an adult party with the children somewhat present. The affair is hinted to have led to the birth of Tara Quymn as she and Rusty, Jonas' son, look remarkably similar. This would make them half-siblings, but this has yet to be confirmed. Death In Arrears in Science, it is revealed that Jonas died during Movie Night, when someone opened the bay doors on Gargantua 1. The Action Man, Colonel Gentleman and Kano attempted to move his body to The PROBLEM, but Jonas' frozen body got shattered to pieces as he was accidentally dropped on the floor when Colonel Gentleman slipped on Rusty's old toy cowboy. Thus, only his head was placed inside The PROBLEM. In the season 7 premiere The Curse of the Haunted Problem, it is revealed that Jonas Venture is still alive, having ordered the original Team Venture to place his body (which was apparently destroyed, leaving only his head) into a semi-comatose state inside the PROBLEM (Progressive Biological Life Extension Module) in the event of his death. He was hardwired into all the systems of GARGANTUA-1, with a makeshift digestive tract providing nutrients to his head by consuming the proteins of rodents and insects living in the space station. The problem blinking light was apparently caused by him and not Rusty's melted toy and later his leaking suit. He also accidentally crashed the Gargantua-1 in an attempt to communicate. After Gargantua-1 crashed in a desert, Jonas Venture Jr. retrieved the PROBLEM from the crash site and had it placed in the Venture Industries headquarters in New York. Shortly after Rusty took over the company, the PROBLEM activated, causing Jonas to hack into the electrical systems of the building and causing havoc during nights, which made it seem like the place was haunted. Dean called Dr. Orpheus, Al and Jefferson to investigate the supposed haunting. Orpheus tore the front panel of the PROBLEM open, revealing the comatose head of Jonas Venture hooked into a synthetic nervous system. Rusty was shocked to see him and questioned the old Team Venture why no one never told him about his father's fate. He woke up and called out Rusty's name, but was soon hit with an axe by Pete White, who was attempting to stop Jonas from hacking the building. Not realizing what he had done, this caused Jonas to scream as he began bursting with electricity, causing the whole building to shake. In Arrears in Science, The original Blue Morpho arrived at the shaking Ventec building. He requested to see Jonas Venture, and upon realizing his comatose state inside The PROBLEM, he plugged himself in, and met Jonas inside his mind. Jonas caused Blue Morpho to regain his old memories regarding his identity, his family, and the Movie Night. Jonas later attempts to convince Billy to kill Blue Morpho by removing his brain so that Jonas could place his inside Blue Morpho, but Blue Morpho unplugged himself from The PROBLEM as he saw the Monarch. This caused Jonas to get angry, attaching wires around Blue Morpho, tying him up. This caused The PROBLEM to fall off to the escalator. As the two fought, Blue Morpho accidentally activated his rocket boosters on his feet, causing him and Jonas, along with Rusty and Monarch, to fly out of the Ventec building. They all crashed, but Jonas and Blue Morpho went unconscious as a result. Jonas' head is later frozen and given to OSI for research. Episode Appearances *Careers in Science (trauma induced hallucination) *The Incredible Mr. Brisby (flashback) *Ghosts of the Sargasso (flashback) *Past Tense (flashback) *Return to Spider-Skull Island (flashback) *Powerless in the Face of Death {flashback) *Hate Floats (voice only) *Twenty Years to Midnight (video recording, flashback, alien disguise) *The Doctor is Sin (dream vision) *Dr. Quymn, Medicine Woman (flashback) *What Goes Down, Must Come Up (flashback) *Now Museum-Now You Don't (flashback) *ORB (flashback) *Self-Medication (flashback) *Pomp and Circuitry (flashback, photograph) *From the Ladle to the Grave: The Story of Shallow Gravy *Spanakopita! (flashback) *All This and Gargantua-2 (Sovereign form) *Faking Miracles (flashback) *Rapacity in Blue (video recording) *A Party for Tarzan (flashback) *The Venture Bros. & The Curse of the Haunted Problem (First actual appearance) *Arrears in Science (dies in this episode) *The Anomorata Consequence (flashback) References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:1937 Births Category:Venture Family Category:Fictional scientists Category:Original Team Venture Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Voiced By Paul Boocock Category:Scientists Category:Adventurers Category:Former Inhabitants of the Venture Compound Category:Former Inhabitants of Spider-Skull Island Category:Posthumous Characters